


The Beautiful Princess

by AlchyHolic



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchyHolic/pseuds/AlchyHolic
Summary: Reader has to go get tutored by Marco Diaz, only to find him in some questionable clothing.
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Reader
Kudos: 17





	The Beautiful Princess

It was a nice, sunny day. The sun shone brightly above you. Everyone was headed home for the day. Others went off to the arcade or nearby park to enjoy the rest of their Friday afternoon. Everyone except for you.

A loud sigh escaped you, as you kicked a small pebble in your way. Looking down at your phone. You approach the address. 

"I guess this is it." You say, stopping at the house number. The completely random castle building popping out of the side of the house made you do a double take.

"Whatever. There's a freaking goblin or troll, whatever, teaching at our school. Not that surprising." 

Begrudgingly, you walk up to the door. Before you even get a chance to knock, it's flung open. A large man greeted you with a smile on his face. "Ah! Hello, friend! How can I help you?"

"I'm uh... looking for Marco? The teacher wanted him to tutor me so I'm..." you said, before being cut off.

"Of course! Of course! Marco is upstairs in his room! Not in the castle door, mind you. That's for our guest." Come in!" He excitedly said.

"Uhh.. thanks." You say with a forced smile, going up the stairs. You look back down at the large man, leaving through the front door.

As you finally reach the room you believe is Marco's, you open it without really thinking too much about it. You peek inside to find a fit, slender girl in nothing but a bra and panties. 

You momentarily pause, the sight before you completely taking up all your attention. You could see the girl's round butt, the underwear barely able to contain it, as she bent over to fix her socks; they were black to match the rest of her outfit. Her brown hair, was up in a ponytail, trailing down to her waist.

In that moment, the girl's eyes diverted back to you, immediately blushing as she screamed. "O-oh! Sorry!" You say, flustered, closing the door immediately. "I-I'm, Anon. I'm supposed to meet up with a guy named Marco!"

There was a brief silence, before a voice on the other side of the door replied, "H-hold on!" 

You couldn't help but notice she didn't sound that feminine. You patiently wait outside, your back up against the wall as you did just that: wait.

A few minutes had passed until the door finally opened up. Your smile immediately faded when you saw Marco in the typical red hoodie you saw from school. "W-wait..." 

Marco blushed, trying to avert your eyes. "J-just come on in."

Marco seemed to be rushing in everything he was doing: walking back to his bed, grabbing his book, writing stuff down. You still hadn't completely pieced it together either.

"Umm.. wasn't there a girl here just now." You ask, curiously.

Marco's face simply turned even redder, clearly not wanting to answer the question. His mouth opened, trying to answer, only for a low "I" to be repeated on a loop.

"Oh... oooohhh..." you finally realize. Your hand hits your face, not realizing what had happened sooner. You take a seat next to Marco on his bed, him extremely focused on his work. 

You take out your own book, in your mind still thinking about that slender, body. Was that really Marco? Your head shifts every so slightly, your eyes looking Marco over, up and down. Marco immediately takes notice, trying not to say anything.

"Agh!" He yells out in frustration, exhaling as if out of breath. "Yes... that was me, ok?" 

"O-ok..." you simply say. The awkward silence returned once more. A few moments pass by, that image not seeming to leave your mind anytime soon.

"Can I ask a question?" you say through the silence.

"....sure." Marco says weakly.

"So... why were you... doing that?"

Marco sighs, "I was going on some dumb adventure with my friend and I had to dress up as a girl for it. Long story... but when I finally had time to look at myself in the mirror, I looked like... a completely different person." 

He stopped momentarily, his face still flushed red. He took a few deep breaths before continuing. Clearly he was still very shy about this. "And I just wanted to see what I looked like in those clothes. It's kind of weird for me to look at myself and judge my looks but... I don't know.. I kinda just wanted to I guess."

Marco continued staring blankly at his book. The "writing" he was doing was nothing more than scribbles now that you were this close. 

"It doesn't matter. I know I'm supposed to tutor you so just turn your book to page 57. We gotta read that part first." 

You did as you were told, getting to the page Marco mentioned. That's as far as you got, your mind not being able to absorb anything at the moment. That is, nothing aside from Marco in a bikini.

A few minutes passed by, the only sound being heard was your pencil tapping on the book. Your eyes look over at Marco, his face still red. It was clear from the look in his eyes he wasn't thinking about studying either.

"Do you... want to show me?" You ask quietly.

Marco turns to look at you, looking completely bewildered by the question. "Huh.. wha?!"

"Well.. I mean. You said you looked like a completely different person, and that it was kind of weird for you to check yourself out. What if... I judged... err.. told you how you looked?"

"I... that's.. I don't see how.." Marco kept stammering, unable to finish a sentence.

"Come on. I PROMISE no one will know. I won't tell a soul. Besides. I already saw you like that and you're freaking out about it. What's just showing me more since I already know." Your own logic sounded completely flawed, but Marco began to think about it.

Marco sighed after a few minutes of thinking, "Ok... I'll do it, b-but only so I can get another opinion. But you can't tell anyone!!" he emphasizes.

You nod in agreement, Marco getting up, heading over to his closet. A few minutes pass by, the sound of clothes rustling dying down. After that it's complete silence for yet another minute.

"Uhh.. you alright?" You ask.

"Y-yeah! Just... finding the courage." he says with a diminishing voice. A few deep breaths were heard from the door, Marco finally emerging out.

Marco's arms were crossed, covering his chest. He was wearing black panties, his bulge barely noticeable through the front. His stomach was showing, in an almost hourglass figure. His hips were wide, as well as his thighs.

"W-wow..." you manage to say.

Marco's eyes were avoiding yours, but at the sound of that word, his eyes looked up at yours, his face still down. "W-well?"

"You really do look different.. in a good way... in a GREAT way!" 

"Really?" Marco says, smiling a half smile.

Not only did his body look incredible, his face was incredibly cute. 

You get up, going up to Marco. He freezes in place, his hands going down to his sides. You examine him further up close, paying even closer attention to his butt.

"Yeah, your body is just incredible! Your stomach is nice and slender, your butt is nice and round, your legs are great! And that stomach..." You stop just behind him. Without thinking, your hand reaches out, gently touching his stomach.

"Oops... sorry!" You immediately pull your hand back.

Marco stays silent for a few moments, then turns to you, his face red. "Y-you can touch me if you want to."

Your heart skips a beat, staring up and down Marco's body, booty in full view. Did he really just give you permission to touch him? Who were you to refuse this fine body.

With a shivering hand, you reach closer to Marco's mid-section. You place your hand gently on his side, feeling his body tremble momentarily at your touch. His muscles on his stomach tense up, only to be relaxed immediately. "W-what else do you like about how I look?" Marco asks shyly.

"Well..." you say, slowly running your hand down the length of Marco's sides. Your fingertips slightly brush against his bare stomach, palm of your hand rubbing his sides. The tingling sensation caused Marco to shudder heavily.

"I really like your stomach. It's really nice and slender." 

Your hands stop short before reaching his thighs, your free hand going up to his head. You pet his hair on his head, stroking gently. Marco actually pushes up against your hand, giving you a good path to keep going. Your hand continues to travel past his hair onto his face and cheek. 

"I know this is a wig, but it really suits you. Makes you look completely different, feminine... really cute. The way you blush, it really compliments your cute face." You continue on, rubbing the side of his face with the back of your hand. Marco's hand goes up, his fingers intertwining between yours, exhaling heavily as he does so.

You take a deep gulp, inching your way closer towards his body. The hand placed on Marco's hip ventures further south, curving as you begin feeling his butt. It's nice and firm, feeling better than any girl you've ever felt. 

"You ass is amazing as well. I can't stop staring at it. I can't imagine any guy who wouldn't want this." You say, feeling more energy in your voice.

As you say that, your movements get a bit more aggressive, squeezing his his butt, Marco flinching as he thrust forward, not objecting. You can hear Marco's breathing increase more and more, his hand squeezing yours tightly. You move it closer to his mouth, a finger slipping inside it as you pull gently on his mouth. You can feel his tongue brushing up against your finger, your other hand firmly clasping his butt.

You get closer to him, your body completely up against his own now. The hand that was formerly grabbing his butt moved to his stomach, pulling him closer. You lightly brush your fingers against his stomach. You can hear and feel Marco's hot and heavy breaths against your fingers, his tongue trying to desperately latch on to something. You quickly unzip your pants, your erect member springing forth, rubbing it against his butt crack. You can hear Marco's gasp at the sudden sensation, but he doesn't say anything more aside from that.

You get closer to his ear as you whisper "You are the hottest girl I've ever laid eyes on."

Marco went over the edge upon hearing those words, turning his head, his lips meeting yours. It was almost animalistic how badly he seemed to want it, his tongue exploring all the areas of your mouth. Your hands meanwhile ran down to his chest, getting underneath his bra as you rubbed his breast. Both of your hands worked his chest, pinching his nipples as he moaned deep into your mouth. Marco's hips thrust back into you as you continued to grind up against Marco. It was about time.

Pushing Marco forcefully, Marco fell back onto the bed. His face was still completely red, but his expression was that of lust. Instinctively, he raised up his legs in the air, pulling down his underwear. His cock sprung forth, much smaller than yours. His face just screamed out desperation and anticipation, waiting for you to make a move. You gladly complied, the tip of your cock pressing up against his entrance, teasing him. Marco bit his lower lip, waiting for the moment. In one movement, you thrust forward, entering Marco completely.

Marco's moans filled the entire room, his asshole clenching around your dick, fitting to your shape perfectly. He was unbelievably tight. You move your hips, slowly at first, starting to pick up the speed. Marco's hips move along with your rhythm. The two of you continue, the only noise being your grunts and his moaning. You fall forward, your body pressed up against his. Marco's arms immediately wrap around your neck, bringing you in for a kiss, his legs wrapping around your waist. With all the strength you have left, you thrust even harder, your own arms wrapping around his waist as you reach your climax. With a few more powerful thrusts, you empty your seed deep inside of him.

Your body remains laying on top of Marco's, both of you breathing heavily, trying to catch your breath. You push yourself off, laying down next to him. Still panting, you turn to face Marco, as he's wearing a smile on his face. "W-what?" you ask, not even realizing you formed a smile as you asked.

"We... aha.... we didn't even get to study." 

"Oh... right..." You say. 

Marco got up, leaning on his side, "That's alright, you can just come back tomorrow and we'll be sure to..." Marco says, running a hand down your stomach.

"... study extra hard." You could swear his pupils turned to hearts as he eyed your cock.

You can't help but to laugh slightly, "I guess it's a date..." you say.

"Perfect" Marco replies, pouncing on you as he straddles you.

"But before you go... you have time for one more, don't you?" Marco says, his hand grasping your cock firmly. 

THE END


End file.
